Ungstir (Classic Journeys Era)
Introduction A battered planetary fragment in the Perseverance system, roughly 7,000 kilometers long and 3,000 kilometers wide. Exhaust structures pump waste gasses and matter into space, and large heat sinks shimmer a cherry red. No structures can be seen on its surface, but the hints of life are there. Portals glitter about it, scattered here and there are sensor and communication arrays. Several narrow slots slice into its side, supporting the City of Resilience's docking bays. Last, dug deep into the Rock's southern pole, are her massive engines assemblies, surrounded by an array of even more massive attitude thrusters. A continual traffic of incoming and outbound hoppers mark a complex ballet about the largest remaining fragment of the Ungstiri homeworld Youngster. Resources Ungstir boasts one of the richest asteroid fields in the known galaxy in terms of mineral content. Numerous types of ores and metal deposits can be found in abundance around Ungstir, iron and nickel being most predominant with a smaller percentage of precious metals. An even smaller portion of Ungstiri minerals are precious stones and gems. Most rare, however, are the remmannt hulks of Nall, Kretonian and Ungstiri warships. Being a closed environment, Ungstir has almost no agricultural capability. What little capability it has is in hydroponic gardens that exist to augment food reserves in times of crisis. Industry Ungstiri industries tend to revolve around mining operations within the Preseverance System and the space equipment meant to support it. Primarily this means mining equipment and the seemingly ubiquitous Rockhopper style of ship that is used for prospecting. This often leads to the perception by most of the Orion Arm that Ungstir is the leader in space and mining equipment. While it is true that the Ungstiri economy tends to specialize in such pursuits, the small size of Ungstir means that the rock is outpaced by other planets in many endeavors. This includes Sivad for ship production and Grimlahd for raw mineral production, for example. Ecosystem While the planetary fragment of Ungstir-Two cannot support life on its own, a major habitat has been carved into the core of the asteroid. With both living, and manufacturing sectors, the closed environment is a result of sophisticated technologies developed over the last seven hundred years. Within the city, generators provide an equivalent gravitational field of just less than one gee. Lifeforms The City of Resilience has a population slowly approaching one million, with most being the indigenous Ungstiri race and a small fragment representing other humanoid immigrants. Agricultural bays provide a narrow variety and small quantity of hydroponically grown foodstuffs, the primary being the traditional Ungstiri potato. There are no small animals or insects present in the closed environment; the Ungstiri share their habitat only with the ubiquitous rockrat, one of two surviving species from their original homeworld of Youngster. Rockrats One of the few remaining examples of native Youngsterian life, rockrats are scavengers who live in the dark corners of the Rock, skittering through abandoned shaftways and stealing from the waste sites. No matter how well they are sealed, somehow these pests always manage to keep sneaking into the city's hydroponic gardens. About the size of an overgrown Terran weasel, with a double row of sharp, rodent-like incisors, they are known for having a disagreeable disposition and for their ability to chew through almost anything. History The mutineers' landing In 2143, during the Mankind-Zangali War, the colony ship Bonaventure fled Earth carrying a zealot named Corbin Daltanov and his followers. These people, primarily of Eurasian descent, believed Daltonov was a messiah delivering them to a holy land. After failing to find Eden, Daltonov proclaimed that if he could not find the holy land in this world, then it obviously must be found in the next. Daltonov then commanded his followers to take their lives through an overdose of painkillers so they could transcend the realm of the flesh. Some were ready to follow -- a few even did -- but most soundly rejected the idea as ridiculous. Starshij Lejtenant Stefan Boromov and Mladshij Praporschik Illiyana Romanov lead a mutiny and seized control of the colony vessel, and on November 30, 2193, fifty years after their departure from Earth, these surviving mutineers were the first to step out upon Youngster... becoming the first Ungstiri. Youngster was the Eden that the original Daltanov followers had been searching for. A vast, lush land covered in flora and fauna Youngster was as close to paradise as one could imagine. The Ungstiri laid the foundations for Landing City around the grounded Bonaventure, building up a strong and proud settlement which found its backbone in New Murmansk Mining & Manufacturing, Boromov Technologies, Novaship, and the Novo Archangel spaceport. First Contact and Tyom'niy Pyatnitsa In 2201, the Ungstiri crossed paths with the Odarites, their relative next-door neighbors in space. Trade jumped from interplanetary to interstellar, with the Ungstiri exporting raw materials and importing fascinating new technologies they had never seen the likes of. Not long after, in 2217, their distant brethren the Qua stumbled upon them, catapulting Youngster into an age of growth and prosperity. It would not last long, for the next major exterrestrial contact would be uninvited and unwelcome. On April 2, 2257, or as it would later be called, Tyom'niy Pyatnitsa, the Nall came knocking at Youngster's door. Her hardy inhabitants, however, fought them to a standstill with hit and run raids and with the finesse of a fleet of starfighters led by Ungstiri folk heroine "Banshee" Ekaterina Danilov. Unwilling to retreat, the Nall blasted Youngster with the most infamous weapon in their arsenal, the dreaded coreseeker missile, which obliterated the planet, blasting her into countless scattered asteroids. But the Ungstiri stayed, establishing transportation between the three major chunks, which they named Ungstir Prime, Ungstir-Two, and Ungstir-Three -- "Ungstir" being a corruption of the name "Youngster". They carved a network of caverns and tunnels, building into the rock instead of on its surface, and constructing complex support structures and systems to facilitate their needs in such harsh and unusual conditions. Kretonian occupation Things progressed peacefully for a few centuries, but peace is a fleeting thing for Ungstir. When the Kretonians launched their assault on the galaxy in 2651, the Ungstiri were among the first to fall. Ungstir Prime became New Kreton, capital of the new Kretonian empire, and three hundred years of slavery under the Kretonians' unwilling subordinates, the conquered conquerors known as the Nall, followed. It is said one could fill Ungstir-Two with the blood of those who died and still have it overflow across the belts. When the Nall finally revolted in 2806, the Kretonians were defeated and the Ungstiri freed, but victory came at a cost: Ungstir Prime and Ungstir-Three felt the might of the coreseekers again. All that remained were the mining facilities on Ungstir-Two. But even then, the Ungstiri did not leave their Rock. On June 21, 2806, a colony on Ungstir-Two opened. It was dubbed Resilience, and still stands to this day. The rise and fall of Boromov Under Kretonian rule, Ungstir lost its founding families save for one: Boromov. Under the Boromov regime, Ungstir at first prospered. Employment went through the roof. Clinics and health care became universal, the education system was revamped and improved, and power, heat, and water collectives were formed. Boromov Technologies and New Murmansk Mining, the two remaining industry leaders on Ungstir, ensured that economy boomed. After some time, however, it slowly began to unravel. In the beginning, Resilience had been a cooperative effort between the Ungstiri people, but now the Boromov family ruled with an iron grip. Greed was their fuel. They desired power. Money. Influence. Boromov Technologies eventually became little more than a front for the Boromov Crime Syndicate, which had its hands in everything from piracy and smuggling to crooked police and extortion. Those who spoke out or stepped wrong found themselves seized by the men in black coats, and were rarely seen again. All went well for the Boromovs until 3001, when Lord Alexi Boromov made a critical mistake when one of his fleet picked off the Nall destroyer Sal'thrla. Luckily for the Ungstiri, they received a warning before a battalion of heavily-armed Naliese warriors thundered into their corridors, slaughtering all who were not evacuated in time in a bloodthirsty hunt for their crooked leader. Eventually, Lord Boromov turned himself in, and the Nall wasted little time in returning his decapitated head to his people. Nikolai, Lord Boromov's eldest son, was placed in charge of his family's company, but it was far too late. The people had spoken, and never again would the Ungstiri allow themselves to be ruled; from that day forward, they have been a people wary of those who hold too much power and those who would aim to rebuild organized crime on Ungstir. The criminal arm of the ruined regime fled to Tomin Kora to pursue a deal with Boss Cabrerra, while the legal operations of Boromov Technologies were allowed to continue on Ungstir. Kula's Peace In 3002, a Nall priest by the name of Kula negotiated the release of the prisoners held in the labor camps on Lebal. It was decided that after the release of the captives, no Ungstiri would set foot upon Nalhom or Lebal, and no Nall would set foot on Ungstir. The agreement, known as Kula's Peace, was broken in May of 3006. The City of Resilience Activity in the Ungstir region tends to be centralized around the main hub of Ungstir-Two, a network of mining facilities converted into a functional colony following the destruction of Ungstir Prime and Ungstir-Three. While the recent years have seen economic stability in her capital city of Resilience, calling her wealthy would be a bit of a stretch. When compared to other, more prosperous worlds, Ungstir certainly has the look and feel of a slum. Laws As opposed to most other worlds, Ungstir does not have a complex system of codified laws. The basis for making judicial decisions all arise from the two parallel principles of self-responsibility and responsibility to the Ungstiri people as a whole. Simply put, if someone does something, they are responsible for their actions and will thus take an equal punishment to the harm their action caused. However, if that action ended up threatening Ungstiri or the Rock as a whole, the punishment becomes both more drastic and draconian. In most cases, if a person takes something upon themselves, it is their own lookout. Therefore, few regulations govern matters like drinking, smuggling or drug sale or use. Prime in such considerations is the fact that Resilience is a closed environment in which the spread of disease or other unfortunate mishap could spell disaster for the population at large. For example, while intoxication in and of itself is not an issue, having faculties impaired to the point that critical shortcomings such as failing to seal an airlock door garners little sympathy and serious legal consequences if the person survives. Similarly, where there are no regulations against sparring or dueling, if such behavior turns deadly, the commissars are called in. If a barfight erupts, the locals generally will not bat an eye unless the conflict escalates beyond fisticuffs or the use of common impromptu weapons. The first person to draw a gun will meet harsh repercussions. This is not to say firearms are illegal in Resilience. Local authorities have no issues with citizens or visitors carrying energy weapons; however, there is a strict ban on all projectile weaponry. The Constabulary Composed mainly by the commissars/kommissars, the Constabulary ensures that peace is upheld within the Rock. They are led by a supreme officer of the Ungstiri Militia who styles the title of People's Commissar. He answers to the Citizen's Committee. After the People's Commissar come the Chief Kommissars. These are men who lead larger groups when needed. The lowest rank are the common Kommissars. Ungstiri Citizen's Committee The Ungstiri Citizen's Committee is the governing body of Ungstir, overlooking the Rock's development and overall welfare. The militia, constabulary, and other services fall under the Committee's jurisdiction. Local issues and minor disturbances are usually handled on an ad-hoc basis by small neighborhood or block committees. When problems are of a substantially larger scale, the UCC convenes. It is an organization whose responsibilities range from interstellar relations to mediating major disputes between Ungstir's people. Membership is open to any Ungstiri citizen who wishes to actively participate in the governing of the Rock; though one does not have to be a member to attend a meeting and voice his opinion. Decisions are made by majority vote. Occasionally the group may assign a special task to a specific person, such as ambassador, but this is done rarely and with great care, as the Ungstiri are extremely distrustful of those who wield too much power. These people do not draw a paycheck or salary for their services, as it is considered a part of one's civic responsibility to the Rock. Planetary Defense The Rock is defended by the Ungstiri Militia, a group of approximately 3,000 highly-trained volunteer soldiers commanded by the Political Commissar of the Citizens' Committee. Holidays In addition to the holidays observed by the Russian Orthodox Church, a number of other special days are marked on the Ungstiri calendar. Landing Night On the last day of November, the inhabitants of the Rock celebrate the arrival of the Daltanov Expedition on the planet Youngster. This holiday is celebrated at one's home from the beginning of second shift, through the alterday shift, and to the arrival of first shift and the Rock's virtual dawn. Even the youngest of the Ungstiri are encouraged to stay up all the way through this nightime celebration. The Ungstiri celebrate hard on Landing Night with much food, music, drink and noise. Come morning, many families exchange gifts, in rememberance of the final unpacking once the storms of the landing finally subsided. Tyom'niy Pyatnitsa The second day of April marks the destruction of Youngster by the Nall in 2257. On this day, the Ungstiri acknowledge those lost defending Youngster and the Rock. In rememberance, most families visit the wall-carven memorials of their lost relatives, often holding small, solemn picnics during the last shift meal. Stories of those fallen are passed down to the younger generation and as the day ends, toasts are raised to those who have passed on. May Day May Day celebrations are the oldest on the Ungstiri calendar and trace their roots all the way back to Earth. A day of rest and relaxation, most families plan outings or visit relatives in other districts this day. Since all businesses shut down, on the last day of April there is usually a rush on the markets and shops. Resilience Day Celebrated on the twenty-first of June, this holiday marks the opening of the colony on Ungstir-Two and the founding of the city of Resilience. Parties and dances abound in a rough-and-tumble frontier miner's version of Mardi Gras or a shivaree. This holiday best reflects just how hard the Ungstiri play. As the night goes on and the celebrations become deeper, it often becomes exciting, especially in the less reputable corners of the Rock. At the end of what would be the final shift there is a traditional fireworks display in the space around the city of Resilience. Related links *Ungstiri *Perseverance System External links *Russkaya's Ungstir site category: OtherSpace Worlds (Classic Journeys Era) category: Ungstir (Classic Journeys Era) Category: